


wolves haven't been seen here in years

by ZOMBIEDOG



Series: SELF-INDULGENT [15]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Other, also not Super Graphic but im tagging just to be safe, hes probably hella outta character but i dont care, i Love him and im making that the fandoms problem, i have no idea whats happening in canon anymore so it doesnt exist to me, i will spell it as kidd until the day i die and you CANNOT change my mind, oda himself cant stop me, this is my first time writing for this fandom in like 5 years pls be nice to me, this is werewolf eustass bc thats just my Brand at this point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:01:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22626760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZOMBIEDOG/pseuds/ZOMBIEDOG
Summary: As far as the world knew, Eustass "Captain" Kidd positively, absolutely,undeniablyhad no known weakness.
Relationships: Eustass Kid/Reader, Eustass Kidd/Reader
Series: SELF-INDULGENT [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1326377
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	wolves haven't been seen here in years

Eustass "Captain" Kidd was not a man of weakness, self-perceived or otherwise. He was cruel, ruthless, and above all else, an absolute hardass bastard to deal with. He wasn't named one of the Worst Generation for nothing, his cruel exploits renowned and the only thing whispered about whenever the Kidd Pirates would drift through a town. As far as the world knew, Eustass "Captain" Kidd positively, absolutely, _undeniably_ had no known weakness.

But the world was wrong. While he was no man, he still had the heart of one. He was just as capable of love as anyone else, and though he kept his cards close to his chest and would bite anyone that got close enough, there were still some brave enough to try. And thus, his current predicament. It perhaps wasn't his brightest move to try and hunt the cave bear by himself, but his inner-wolf practically crooned at the idea of it. And despite Killer's pleadings, he'd left when the moon was high and his teeth at their sharpest, determined to boost his pride and perhaps get a new pelt out of this misadventure. Except that he'd miscalculated the bear's ferocity, and when it'd decided it no longer wanted to beat him and toss him about, it simply left him to die on its cave floor. Scruffy, beaten, bleeding, and missing a foreleg, he was positive this would be his end. But then they had appeared, like an angel sent from a God he'd lost faith in long ago, those kind eyes and gentle hands the last thing he could recall before darkness utterly consumed him, and he was left at the mercy of this stranger.

And in the silent company of the abyss, his wolf remained to steady him, red fur like a beacon of hope he didn't think he had. Eustass had never felt weaker in his life, left at the mercy of some stranger, he doubted he'd live to see the dawn. Mercy was not for the weak of heart, or so he'd told himself as he slaughtered countless innocents, leaving orphans, widows, and widowers in the wake of his destruction. Never once had _he_ shown mercy, so why should this stranger? Truly, no god would be able to pass up the chance of ridding of such a terrible creature as Eustass, and for a moment he only felt a bitter irony at the thought. Never once showing mercy and now, when his need was at its highest, there was the strongest possibility he would be denied that same mercy. But his wolf comforted him, told him they were safe, they would heal, they would return to the pack and everything would be good again. But he was not a man of faith, and thus, did not believe in such beautiful things. And as his wolf wrapped itself around him like a coat, Eustass let his eyes fall closed and waited as he would sink into the abyss, to become nothingness and inevitably be forgotten.

But when he regained consciousness, he'd only been slightly startled to realize he was still breathing, he was alive, and belatedly he noticed, in a different environment entirely than where he was left to die. There was a soft sensation brushing against his fur, the warmth, and crackling of a fire nearby seemed to bring memories of simpler times, and the smell of cooking meat almost made him drool, but he was far too suspicious to really enjoy the coziness of this situation. Alone, injured, unprotected with a stranger, it was terrifying. Despite his claims to not fear death, Eustass was the same as any man, not wanting to meet the Reaper and pass on from this life to the next, he had much to do and see. And it was this that gave power to the snarl rumbling away deep in his chest. The anger of dying by a stranger was enough to power his jaws to clack together, and the taste of blood sat heavy on his tongue, eyes wild and lips lifted in a snarl.

And there sat before him, was the stranger from the cave, hands lifted in obvious fearful submission, trying to quail his anger, but Eustass would not be soothed so easily. Struggling to his feet, he could only fall to the ground, the loss of his forelimb causing an obvious lack of balance, but this didn't stop the absolute hatred that seeped between his fangs. And the sight of the stranger's bloody hand was enough to satisfy his pride, still being able to inflict damage, no matter how little, while in this condition. And as everything fell into a fragile silence, he managed to scoot himself closer to the fire, his sharp gaze never once leaving his new 'companion'. He knew that despite their efforts, the wound would scar, and it filled him with a sick satisfaction. Even when they offered him some of the meat that'd been cooking over the fire previously, he gave a wolfish grin as they obviously tried to keep their distance. Yes, he was still dangerous, and this stranger would learn that. They would learn to fear him for as long as he was stuck here. With a grin the devil himself would be proud to sport, Eustass closed his eyes and let himself drift into a light sleep, ears flicking away at every light sound, a warning rumble escaping him whenever he sensed the stranger too close. Perhaps this would be fun after all.

-

His wound was healing nicely, thanks to the stranger, yet it still hurt. Phantom limbs wasn't a new concept to him, having traveled through so many towns and meeting so many people, he'd heard stories from warriors and regular men who'd lost something, reporting still feeling it and feeling the searing pain as clear as day, with no way to soothe it. His wolf was fighting him on the urge to lick the wound, maybe they could lick the phantom leg and ease its fiery fury. And he was about to entertain the thought, at his wit's end, when he heard the muffled cursing of the one he'd been sharing the small shack with. Rolling his eyes, he decided it was no concern of his, and as he struggled to his feet, he hobbled to the kitchen with a satisfied huff. Only recently had he even managed to learn how to redistribute his weight in a way that was easy to balance himself, and while getting to his feet was still a problem, it was a bit easier to get around than he was expecting. But as he hobbled through the doorway of the kitchen, the familiar scent of blood hit his nose. Glancing around, Eustass could only assume this idiot had somehow managed to cut their fingers while preparing food. Another glance around the room until his eyes fell on the window, giving a huff of surprise. Dinner, he assumed, given that the sun was setting and the world outside was dark. He felt at ease knowing the moon would appear soon.

Flicking his ears about, he gave a grumble to grab the attention of the stranger, eyes widening in mild surprise when they chastise him to be quiet. It appears that they had an inkling of backbone, and the thought made his wolf croon. Deciding to just sit and watch, he grew slightly curious as the stranger flitted about the kitchen, grabbing this and that, a multitude of spices and herbs thrown together and it was enough to make him sneeze, his poorly sensitive nose in a hell of scent. The stranger threw a glance over their shoulder with a soft, lopsided smile, putting aside the spices as they wiped their hands on a nearby rag.

"Sorry about that," they hummed, cautiously stepping closer, hands raising to cross over their chest, "I didn't even think about how all of this would affect your nose..."

They glance around before spotting a small slab of meat, too small to add to the dish they were currently preparing, before flicking their eyes back to him. He watches as they reach forward, grabbing the slab and tossing it his way. It lands at his paw with a soft plop, and as he leans down to sniff it, his gaze never leaves them. Just because he'd been stuck with them for who-knows-how-long didn't mean that he trusted them, especially with something as precious as his food. When he smelled nothing suspicious, he quickly scarfed the slab down, trying to subtly lick his chops in satisfaction, and grumbling in content to himself. Knowing the stranger would probably stay in this room for a while, Eustass decided he would lay here with them if only to watch them for some sort of entertainment. The idea of him being lonely was absolutely laughable and not-at-all true. He just wanted to watch his food be prepared. Yes, that was the excuse he was going to use.

Letting his head fall to the floor with a huff, his gaze was obviously bored as his breathing began to slow, slowly drifting into a light nap, only to be awoken when the soft clatter of a plate being set on the floor, the smell of meat hitting his nose. Warily opening his eyes, Eustass was met with the sight of the stranger crouched down not that far away from him, a plate set before him. His stomach gave a grumble as he watched them. He believed that the two of them had fallen into a routine of the stranger leaving a plate of food outside the kitchen for Eustass to eat at his leisure, but his plate being set so close to him? This was completely new. And as he did his routinely check to make sure they'd not dare poison his food when he wasn't watching, he noticed they'd decided to sit down on the floor with their own plate instead of at the small table like they usually did. Eustass was a bit confused, but they weren't making any noise to annoy him, so it was relatively easy for him to ignore them as he ate. But he still kept a watchful eye, just in case they decided to get too close.

And as the two sat and ate in silence, he decided perhaps he would stop calling them just 'Stranger'. He knew nothing about them, yet they had taken him into their home, treated his wounds and fed him, hell, they'd even continued to house him after he had (rightfully, in his own mind) scarred them. But as he ate, his mind raced on what to call them, too many things to consider, countered by the things he didn't yet know, but for some reason, it just didn't feel right to continue to call them just 'Stranger'. He decided he would sleep on it, maybe the moon (or his wolf) would spark ideas, or something would come to him. But for now, as they ate together in silence, they would remain Stranger.

-

There was no doubt in his mind that the pack believed Eustass to be dead. He'd not heard nor smelled a thing of them since his disappearance, and he knew that while Killer would grieve him, he wouldn't run the pack ragged to search for someone they believed to dwell among the stars. And he honestly couldn't tell which thought hurt more, the idea of them believing him to be dead, or them not even bothering to search for him in the first place. Eustass sat at the only window of the small shack, staring out at the snowy expanse around them. The blanket of white was untouched and unbroken by tell-tale signs of footprints, the life that usually surrounded the shack now hidden away in their burrows and dens, sleeping away from the winter. And Eustass knew he should be cold, the walls were thin and there was no fire burning, yet he was warm. Perhaps it was because of the blanket draped over his shoulders, or the warmth of companionship, having finally accepted his savior as a friend, someone he could inevitably trust. And thus, Companion they became, no longer Stranger, yet still unknown. A sense of melancholy seemed to haunt him, knowing his (once) family had given up on him, that if not for Companion, he'd truly be alone. It almost hurt, in a way.

And that wasn't the only thing that hurt. His body was aching after being trapped in the form of his wolf for so long, bones aching to snap and change, skin itching to rip apart and reshape. His fangs were starting to hurt as his mind tried to remember what it was like to be human. And despite the pain, Eustass didn't have it in him to change forms. If staying like this meant Companion would let him stay, he would endure the fires of hell for eternity, if only it meant he wouldn't be alone. He was so fucking tired of being alone. Eustass could only shake his head at the idea of Companion letting him stay as a man, learning his identity and his crimes, there'd be no way they'd look at him kindly. They'd look at him like he was a monster.

Deciding he'd no longer entertain those thoughts, he moved away from the window and made his way towards Companion's bedroom, grumbling to himself when he noticed they'd left just enough room on the bed for him to join them, just enough for him to comfortably rest back-to-back. It was enough to warm his heart, and as he grabbed the edge of the blanket between his teeth, he climbed onto the bed and plopped down beside them, sighing to himself as he couldn't tear his eyes away. To think, just a few seasons ago, he'd been prepared to slaughter them and take everything they'd owned, but now, he couldn't bear the thought of them leaving his side for more than a few hours of daylight. It almost made him want to laugh at how pathetic he felt. To be known as a man with no weakness, to be known as a brutal monster, and here he was in a rickety shack, curled up next to a friend in the midst of a cold winters night. In a brutal world filled with countless men who couldn't wait to gut him the second he turned his back, he found himself softly comforted with the knowledge that, at least here, he was loved. Without strings attached or expectations placed on him, he was loved as they knew him.

-

Companion had to leave, spring had finally reached them and thus the world was coming alive. It was the perfect time to hunt, they had claimed, animals lulled in a sense of safety, knowing predators would still be hibernating. And Eustass wanted to accompany them so badly, he knew he'd inevitably slow them down, and as he watched them leave, he realized that now would be the perfect time to shift. As their scent disappeared from the air, Eustass gave a sigh as pops and creaks echoed through the air, skin tearing and giving way as bone reshaped itself from wolf to man. And as much as he tried, he couldn't muffle the cry of pain that escaped him. He'd been right to think that shifting after so long would be painful. It was absolutely _excruciating_. But he stood there, allowing himself to just stand and feel, to let himself remember what it was like to walk as a man, on two feet instead of 3. The sensations of his phantom limb were back, and he bared his teeth at the pain. The scars were inflamed, perhaps from his transformation, and only slightly too late did he regret changing in the first place. He only shook his head, murmuring to himself as he made his way further into the house.

Eustass couldn't help but laugh at himself as he wrapped a spare blanket around his hips, feeling just a tiny bit modest. And as he decided to sit down on the bed he'd shared with Companion for so long, he came to the realization that he never really learned their name. And with a newfound determination, he set about trying to discover the identity of the one he'd come to care about. And so wrapped up in his search for information, he missed the fact that Companion had returned from the hunt early, only managing to bag a few rabbits and a particularly small deer. And as they fell to the ground with a soft thud, Eustass whipped around to face them. They stared at each other in stunned silence, his mind racing to think of what to say, their face surprisingly revealing nothing. And finally, Eustass managed to gather his thoughts.

"I... I can explain," he coughed out, voice scratchy and ragged from disuse, his gaze pointed towards the wall as he swallowed roughly, not finding the strength in himself to meet their gaze head-on. He nearly flinched out of his skin when they walked forward and placed a hand on his cheek, his eyes snapping to meet theirs as they seemed to take his appearance in. A sigh escaped him as he leaned into the gentle touch, eyes closing as he waited being screamed at, to be thrown out and left to fend for himself. Yet the screams never came, and he couldn't help the grunt of surprise that escaped him when he was suddenly wrapped in Companion's arms and held close to them, their face hidden in the crook of his shoulder.

"I'd recognize those eye's anywhere," they whispered, "I learned to trust them once, I'll learn to trust them again,"

And as the two stood there, Eustass couldn't wrap his mind around the idea of them accepting him as he stood before them, no questions or anger anywhere to be seen, only the acceptance and love he'd come to know. To say he understood would be a lie, but he wouldn't question this obvious blessing. Wrapping his good arm around them, he held them close to his chest, leaning his head to rest upon theirs.

-

Even after all these years, it still felt unreal to Eustass, waking up beside perhaps the only one who cared about him, to embrace the waking world knowing he was loved. To know they had accepted him so easily and readily, it still warmed his heart and even his wolf sang with joy. And as Eustass lay in the bed beside his love, he couldn't help but smile as their arms wrapped around him, chuckling as they nuzzled into his chest. No longer was he a monster, something to be feared and hated, and no longer was he lonely. It still amazed him how they never once stopped trying to earn his trust, no matter how much he brushed them off or hurt them. His eyebrows furrowed as he noticed the scar he'd made, the one he'd likely regret for the rest of his days. He slowly raised their hand to his lips, placing a soft kiss on the scar.

"Thank you," he whispered, "for loving me"


End file.
